


Would you be my little quarantine?

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: COVID-19, Frenemies, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, mbti-influenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: COVID-19 has the world in its tight grip - including the region Ash and his friends are currently travelling. When they start self-isolating in a pokémon center, the Team Rocket trio quickly decides to join them. Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu sure got some funny weeks ahead of them.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth/Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to cope with Isolation, no idea what I am doing here.

„It’s bullshit, right?“   
„Yeah, we won’t do anything about it.“   
„I mean … we aren’t even at risk of dying anyway, are we?“   
Even though they were talking as if it was nothing, the trio kept staring at the big screen in the bar they were currently having some fries in.   
_The death count here just reached 1000.  
Schools, shops, anything that has to do with hospitality are being closed.   
Trump still refusing to acknowledge this as a real threat.   
Borders are being closed.   
_„I mean, they are not saying anything about how travellers should act, are they?“   
They kept watching, wondering about James‘ questions, realizing that _of course_ they were expected to stop the travelling.   
Then Jessie sighed. „It’s not our choice anyway, now is it?“   
„I’m curious about da bosses‘ oirders. And what the twoips will do.“   
„I _bet_ the boss will tell us to keep going“, James remarked, surprisingly bitter.   
The trio was silent for some minutes again, watching the panic that was showcased on the television.   
Then Jessie said „Let’s check on the twerps“, and before she had finished the sentence, they already stood up. Of course all three of them hat noticed that the moment was just perfect. Some minister just read some new rule sets. As everybody was occupied looking at the big screen, nobody cared to look towards the three Team Rocket agents who snook out of the bar without paying for their fries.

Jessie, James and Meowth _could_ be patient, as long as they were not hungry, thirsty, cold, hot, hurting, or uncomfortable in any other way. And luckily, they were neither of those in the two hours they spent sitting on some bench in the pokémon center, their heads in a newspaper with six holes for their eyes in it, and quietly talking about how stupid this situation was and that they really didn’t want to self-isolate or something. Unfortunately, when the twerps finally showed themselves, they proved that they were thinking otherwise.   
„Nurse Joy!“   
„Oh you radiant beauty, we meet again …“  
In a matter of seconds, Misty had grabbed Brock’s ear, smiling an apology. „We just wanted to know how long we’ll be able to stay in our rooms. Do you think you‘ll have to close due to the pandemic?“   
„Oh, that’s good of you to ask“, Nurse Joy smiled in a friendly way. Team Rocket looked at each other in confusion. „I actually got some instructions already. I am supposed to lock this pokémon center down, soon, and to give any travellers the advise and the opportunity to stop travelling, and to stay right here. I’ll be adopting very high hygiene standards, allowing any travellers and also the homeless to self-isolate here, just as my sisters all over the world.“   
„That’s great news, Nurse Joy!“   
„Pika!“   
„We’ll be glad to accept your offer, and maybe we can even find our undying love for each other in these weeks of isolation …“   
„Brock!“ Misty shouted, then smiling. „I’m sorry about him, but he is right. We’ll probably be staying until this is over, then. Thank you so much for providing us with this opportunity!“   
„You’re very welcome. I’m actually glad I won’t have to spend these weeks all on my own. My sisters may be quite shy, but I was always the most extroverted in our family!“   
„…alright, see you then!“   
„Pika, pikachu!“   
Team Rocket, in the meanwhile, sat frozen on their little bench. They didn’t even dare looking at each other, until Meowth finally spoke up.   
„Well, technically speakin‘, we _are_ homeless.“   
„I’m not spending weeks, maybe months, under a roof with the twerps!“ Jessie shouted.   
„We’re always pretty close, anyway“, Meowth crossed his arms, not even sure himself why he was in favor of doing it.   
„And if we do it in disguise … ?“ James added, carefully looking at their team leader.   
She sighed. „Well, I am also considering the free food right now. I always wanted to stay at a pokémon center.“   
„Uh, the food!“ James called out in glee. „And the beds.“   
„Yeah“, Meowth said. „And the possibility tah finally catch dat damn lil‘ louse Pikachu…“   
„Well, now what are we waiting for?“   
The three of them stood up in one swift motion, when Meowth finally froze mid-track.   
„What about da boss? Shouldn’t we ask permission foirst?“  
Glancing at each other, Jessie, James and Meowth then shrugged. „Nah.“   
„C’mon, let’s grab our disguises“, Jessie then ordered.

Hours later, three terribly stylish seemingly human beings entered the pokémon center, and immediately got Nurse Joy’s attention. The lady with the beautiful pink long locks was wearing a black crop top with a small red heart, and big mom jeans with engraved heart and rose patterns above her black Doc Martens. The lavender haired beauty with no apparent gender wore an over-sized, mat pink pullover above a pair of fancily ripped jeans. The dude that was weirdly short and had dark locks nearly half the size of his whole body was dressed nerd style – he was wearing an open black shirt over a Star Wars t-shirt (a floral stormtrooper), some black jeans, and a pair of fancy white sneakers. They had music playing whilst entering, and Meowth stopped it when they were standing right in front of Nurse Joy.   
„We’re travellers“, Jessie started, hands on her hips.   
„Searching for a place to self-isolate now“, James nodded, a light smile on his lips.   
Nurse Joy blinked heavily. „We usually only take young trainers …“   
Meowth interrupted her: „We heard you take the homeless now, in these difficult times.“   
„We are homeless. Except for a ballon. The basket is standing in the backyard now, if that’s okay with you“, James said, obviously the only one trying it with a bit of politeness. His voice seemed pleading, and Nurse Joy couldn’t unhear that.   
„I mean, we’d only ask if you really have the capacity to take us.“   
Meowth nodded, seeing that his friend’s tactics were effective. „We coild also just sleep in our balloon basket in da up-coming weeks…“   
„No – no! Really, I do have some rooms left. Feel welcome to stay as long as you like. We’ll just have to close our main entrance soon. You’ll have to stay inside, or you can’t stay in the center at all.“   
Jessie, James and Meowth looked at her with huge eyes – that was stricter than they had thought it would be. They couldn’t even get any parts for robots to catch Pikachu with. But well, as they gulped in sync, they all had set their mind to it: To at least give it a try.   
„Alright“, Jessie grinned. „Where do we sign?“   
„Let me just print out the customer papers. What did you say were your names, again?“   
„Musashi OneDragons“, Jessie grinned.   
„Kojirou Pilots“, James nodded.   
„and Nyasu Imagine“, Meowth finished.   
They giggled, proud of their band-influenced fake-names. Nurse Joy needed them to spell them.   
„I’m so sorry“, she then said, all of the sudden. „But you can’t share a room. In every four-share room there are already some people inside.“   
Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other.   
„Can we get a double room, then, please?“ Jessie sighed, and James and Meowth grinned brightly.   
„Mhh“ Nurse Joy said. „We only got couple beds in them. Would that really be alright for you three?“   
„Of coise“ Meowth smiled.   
„He’s quite small, you know? He can sleep literally anywhere“, James grinned, too.   
Nurse Joy frowned a little, but seemed content enough with that answer for now. „Just tell me, if you change your mind.“

Of course the trio was very comfortable to sleep in one bed. Before meeting each other, Jessie, James and Meowth had had so little experience with physical closeness, and love and friendship in general, so to sleep close to their first and best friends forever was something they all secretely ached for. In general, they would never have complained about their room: it was heaven on earth. Their own bathroom, their own locker, their own bed, their own window, their own beautiful four + two walls. Jessie, James and Meowth were so happy to live in it – and even happier to leave their room at 8am, at 12am, and at 6pm for _food_! It was just weird to see the twerps then.

They managed to keep their secret identities for one total week.   
At first, they made their attempts to snatch up Pikachu seem like accidents.   
„Oh no, we didn’t realize this Pikachu was yours!“ they said in unison, as the twerp noticed them before the three of them had left the dining room, holding Pikachu in an electric-proof net. They let the net dissappear before anybody but Pikachu could notice that something was amiss. Pikachu just growled angrily, before trotting back to his trainer.   
„Oh sorry, wrong room!“ Jessie squeaked when coming out of Brock, Ash and Misty’s room, and the last in the line, James, quickly let Pikachu fall to the floor again. They quickly made their escape, leaving Ash, Misty, Brock, and especially Pikachu very dumbfounded.   
„Stupid us“, the trio said synchronously, when trapping Pikachu with them in the elevator, as Team Ash was about to leave – just to be electrocuted by Pikachu, who then pushed the button to open the door again, and just left without so much as a second glance.   
„It’s so difficult“, James whined in their room, later.   
„We’re criminals who can’t get caught at any risk right now“, Meowth nodded.   
„A fucking stupid situation“, Jessie gnarled angrily. „Meowth, any suggestions?“   
„T‘inkin‘ about it“, Meowth grumbled, standing on the windowsill and dramatically looking outside.   
In the meantime, Jessie and James just lazed around on the bed, and started talking about jeans.   
Meowth tried to ignore that, and focused on using his brilliant mind to find a solution to their problem – and a few minutes later he turned around with excitement, proud that his mind had produced even two ideas:   
„So we can’t steal Pikachu, as long as we’re at such a risk of not gettin‘im and being kicked outta here, right?“   
„Right“, Jessie and James answered in unison, sitting upright again.   
„Which means dat we either wait wit‘ catchin’im until the pandemic’s over – or we go through witta picture-perfect-failure-proof-plan we come up wit‘!“   
James blinked, as Jessie narrowed her eyes. „And just how will we do that, wise guy?“   
Meowth grinned, and his eyes glittered evily. „We will come up wit‘ somet’ing, dont’cha worry. It’ll be a piece’a cake, once one’f us got a spot in da twoips‘ room.“   
„What?“ Jessie and James shot out, and Meowth explained.


	2. Chapter 2

It went just as planned – something Jessie, James and Meowth never took for granted. As soon as Nurse Joy had allowed Meowth a room swap because ‘it was a pain for three people to sleep in one bed after all!‘ and left them with the new key, they jumped around in glee. They were even sure that it was the key to the twerps‘ room because the little town’s pokémon center had only four rooms – their room, another full double room, a full four-share room, and the not quite full four-share room with the twerps.   
„Alright Meowth, this is your big part – now don’t blow it up!“ Jessie then announced sharply.   
„Why did we decide on me doin‘ dis again ...“  
„Because it was your idea!“ Jessie shouted, and Meowth mumbled something in defeat.   
„Don’t forget that you’re human“, James went through the most important things again. „Meaning you can’t understand the other pokémon. Always make sure you’re in your disguise. Never say “twerp“ or the motto or anything about Team Rocket. Your name is _Nyasu Imagine_ , alright, and you’re a …“   
„… a twoilf-year-oild trainer from Fuchsia City, yeah yeah, I got it.“   
Before he could turn away, James quickly grabbed Meowth’s paws and looked him in the eyes. „Good luck, old chum“, he said gravely, and Meowth smiled. Jessie did as well.   
„We’ll see you shortly“, she then waved him good-bye, and with a last serious nod Meowth put his key in the door of his new room – and immediately, Jessie and James dissappeared into nothingness.

  
  
Meowth knocked whilst opening the door to announce his entrance, and when he looked inside the room he was met with the five curious pairs of eyes of Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ash and of course, Pikachu.   
„Togepi?“ Togepi was able to ask, before Meowth’s big mouth was already introducing himself.   
„Heya everybody! I’m Nyasu Imagine, your new roomie, nice tah meet ya. Dis bed still free?“   
The anxiety in Meowth died down a little, when the twerps reacted just like the twerps were known to react: Super friendly. They introduced themselves enthusiastically, and told Meowth that they’d be excited to share a room with him. In return, Meowth kept trying to be as polite as possible as well.   
_I thought Nurse Joy wouldn’t let anybody in anymore, though?_  
Meowth was just about to answer that, when he realized who had asked. He froze, looking in Pikachu’s direction with horror in his eyes. That had been a tight one.   
_I know it’s you_ , the little rodent said cool as ice, and Meowth started sweating all over his furry body. He looked to the human twerps again, trying to appear as chill as possible, when Brock finally saved him.   
„So how did you get in anyway?“   
„Yeah“, Misty nodded. „I thought that Nurse Joy had closed this place down?“   
„She has“, Meowth was eager to answer. The thing about lying was that the more honest you are, the more convincing seemed the rest. So as long as he didn’t have to lie … he didn’t. „I was actually sharin‘ a doible room wit‘ two close friends o’mine, until now – but considering, how long we’ll probably goin‘ tah stay, I wanted mah own bed after all, so I changed rooms.“   
„I would have done the same I guess“, Ash laughed.   
Misty nodded. „But yes, now I remember you. You’re with the stylish pink and purple haired ones, right?“   
„Musashi and Kojirou, yeah. They’ll like dat you called ‘em stylish“, Meowth giggled, not sure if he would give them that ego boost though. That was the moment when Pikachu jumped into his loft bed. Nervously, Meowth backed off against the wall.   
„What is it doin‘? Get’it off here!“ he squeaked, determined to keep his cover.   
„Pikachu, come back down here!“ Ash shouted. „I’m really sorry, he usually never is like this.“   
_It’s not fair that a pokémon gets a bed all to himself_ , Pikachu then quietly told him. That got Meowth’s guard down – he had expected Pikachu to say something aggressive or insulting! But well, that still seemed to be a silent threat.   
„Ah, so you’re just curious, aren’t you?“ Meowth then said sweetly, deciding to change strategy as well. „Good little Pikachu, aren’t you just _cuuuute_ “, Meowth leaned forward to pet his nemesis‘ ear which resulted in an immediate thunderbolt.   
„Pikachu!“ Ash shouted angrily, and grabbed his pokémon – and Meowth managed it to shoot Pikachu a little victorious smile. Quietly, Pikachu growled.   
„It’s alright“, Meowth then laughed. „I shoildn’t have touched’im.“   
Ash set Pikachu on his bed and looked at him dead-serious. „It’s still unacceptable to treat new people like that. Do you understand that?“   
„Pikachu“, the little rodent mumbled his agreement, head lowered to the ground. Meowth could barely contain his laughter.   
„I could understand it if you decline now“, Ash then addressed Meowth again. „But we were just about to play a set of cards. You want to join in?“   
„Sure!“ Meowth chimed, and climbed down to join Ash, Misty and Brock at the table. It was a bit unsetteling that on the opposite of the table Pikachu was sitting on Ash’s shoulder and watching Meowth the whole time, but hey, phase one of the plan, earning the twerps‘ trust, was going absolutely according to plan!

„Phase one complete“, Meowth told Jessie and James over dinner later that day. „Dey love Me-owth!“   
„Shht!“, Jessie and James hushed him, but they were grinning.   
„Good job“, Jessie smiled. „So nobody’s suspecting a thing?“   
„Uh about dat …“ Meowth grumbled, looking away.   
Jessie slammed her hands on the table, her eyes glittering darkly. „What is it?“   
Meowth gulped. „Pikachu kinda knows it’s me“, he quickly whispered.   
„ _What_?“ Jessie shot out, and this time James tried to hush her.   
„Shht! You know that they mustn‘t hear us! So, are you really sure Pikachu knows? And how does he know, anyway?“   
„Yeah, what did you mess up?“ Jessie glared at Meowth, leaning back in her seat again.   
„I messed not’in‘ up, I swear it by mah nine lives!“, Meowth squeaked. „I really have _no idea_ how, but yeah … I‘m sure he does know. He knew as soon as I entered da room! Maybe we spoilt it one of da times we caught‘im already …“  
„Touché“, James sighed. „But what now? Does it put our mission at risk, or do you think you can still do it?“   
„I’m nat sure …“, Meowth mumbled, and then looked up in determination. „But I’ll try mah best!“   
„Hey Nyasu!“   
Meowth flinched as somebody right next to him addressed him with his fake name. The trio turned to look at the main twerp Ash passing by, and automatically tried to make itself smaller.   
„See you later in our room, right?“   
„Yeah, see ya dere!“ Meowth laughed back nervously, and waved Ash, Brock and Misty goodbye. He turned back to Jessie and James with a loud sigh and let his head drop on the table, when the twerps were out of earshot again.   
„I’ll be hoinest – I don’t t’ink I can keep dis up for very long, ya guys.“   
James patted his friend’s back. „If you cannot sleep, don’t forget that you can always sneak into our room again, the time doesn’t matter.“   
„Youi’re a real pal, y’know“, Meowth sighed, a smile on his lips.

He did have trouble falling asleep that night. But Meowth wasn’t the only one for sure. Multiple times already, when he found himself looking around in the dark room, his eyes were met with Pikachu‘s, staring at him from his spot next to Ash’s legs in the other loft bed. That’s why Meowth stopped looking, why he forced his eyes shut, why he tried to fall asleep so desperately – but as everybody knows, the harder you try to sleep the harder it gets. His thoughts were simply _racing_. It had been quite a while now that Meowth didn’t look in Pikachu’s direction, so he dared to do it one more time. As soon as he saw the rodent‘s eyes glowing in the dark, though, he shut his eyes close again, and quietly sighed. He would have loved it to just leave the room now to go outside or in Jessie and James‘ room, but he was scared of Pikachu following him, and also he didn’t want to chicken out in his first night here already. He still had some pride.   
Suddenly, he heard something – no, not just something, but somebody weighing only a little walking over a bed, and then jumping down. Pikachu. Meowth’s eyes shot open to follow the rodent’s movements in the dark. Standing between the beds, Pikachu casted Meowth one glance, and then he jumped on the window sill, fumbled it open, and hushed outside. Meowth blinked. He _would not_ follow Pikachu, that would be just stupid! But then he rose and stumbled out of his bed as well.

What Meowth didn’t know was that Jessie and James were also still awake. Without feeling guilty about their friend missing out, they had drunk a bottle of wine, one of the last bits of alcohol they still had. This had let to quite the giddy evening and to a lot of early sleepiness. But with chilling out and cuddling starting at 7pm, now at midnight, they weren’t tired at all anymore. Both of them were in their own heads, but they’d be surprised about how similar their thoughts were – especially since that point at maybe 11pm, where their hands had found each other in the darkness.   
„What are you thinking about?“ James then finally quietly asked, the empathic dork he was.   
Jessie simply grunted. „About how long we’ll be stuck with no other people, and just each other, of course“, she lied – but actually that was only half of a lie. She just left out that part about how that made her feel, and how she once again questioned her feelings towards James.   
„We’ve been through worse“, James said soft-spoken. „And I think there are worse people to be stuck with.“   
Jessie tried dodging that. Sweet bastard. „Like the twerps?“   
James huffed. „Probably. Poor Meowth. But at least they help against the boredom, right?“   
„Maybe“, Jessie mumbled. And suddenly, she gave in to her instincts, because her instincts were – like so often – screaming a lot of things she didn’t want to listen to, but this one didn’t seem as dangerous. It was something they talked about so nonchalantly, usually. „James, are you gay?“   
There was a pause in the darkness. She knew she had kind of offended him.   
„You know I’m pan, Jessie“, the reply came, just as she had expected it. Now to ask the real question.   
„Yeah, but I mean – are you really sure of that? Or is it something you label yourself with because it makes you nice, and fair, and because it isn’t such a … _firm_ label? Like gay? Or straight, for that matter.“   
Luckily, James didn’t take it as offensive. „I am sure“, he smiled, affirmatively squeazing Jessie‘s hand. „I _know_ that I fall for femininity as well, because I already did.“   
Jessie blinked, forcing her blush away. Why did that make her happy? She had hoped for him outing himself as gay, and for her having some feelings of relief like the ones Billie Eilish sang about in „Wish you were gay“. And now she felt happy about the wrong answer? It wasn’t like she didn’t know that he could never be in love in her, so why was the simple possibilty in terms of sexuality suddenly so important to her?   
The two fell into a long silence again.

Meowth hated himself for following Pikachu out of the window. And instead of turning back when he saw Pikachu running into the forest, he started running as well! It was stupid, no, as Pikachu finally had come to a stand and was looking at him from a distance, his eyes as hostile as ever, Meowth realized that it was _extremely dumb_. But Meowth knew that there was a reason why he didn’t listen to that little logical voice in head – he was curious, curious about all the possibilities that a talk with Pikachu brought with, curious about Pikachu and especially his feelings towards Meowth. Hours before, when lying in his bed, Meowth had actually realized that he was kind of glad that Pikachu didn’t fell for his lies – the whole thing he was playing reminded him of his time with the twerps in Unova, and what had hurt worst the last time was lying to and being found out by Pikachu, without a doubt. It never hurt Meowth himself when he was doing something wrong, he never really felt guilty about anything – but when he got to see how others felt about him and what he did personally, sometimes it got to him. Mostly, when the other one was super angry or dissapointed with him, and especially, when that certain other one was Pikachu. So now he was curious if Pikachu hated him more than usual again – because, technically, he wasn’t lying to _him_ , right? And from the moments they had shared so far, Meowth thought that Pikachu hadn’t been _too hard_ on him. Well, his hope started fleeding the moment the cat pokémon saw Pikachu on that clearing in front of him, looking ready to battle his worst enemy, staring holes into Meowth’s head.   
Meowth still clinged to his hope. „What’s a cute lil‘ pokémon like you doin‘ outside at dis time?“   
Pikachu seemed to grow even more ferocious at this. _What are you planning this time, Meowth?  
_ Meowth felt like he was starting to sweat again, even though it was cold as ice outside. He laughed nervously. „Couldn’t sleep either, huh?“   
In a matter of seconds, Pikachu stood right in front of him, his body vibrating with electricity. Meowth immediately leaned backwards a bit, but he didn’t dare moving more than that.   
_I am not playing games_ , Pikachu said very slow for the effect. It was very effective.   
Meowth gulped. That had been a stupid idea, a very, very dumb idea, an extremly foolish, brainless, … Pikachu started loading an attack, and Meowth immediately chose to give in.   
„Okay, okay! Yeah, it’s me!“, he whined, but Pikachu stayed in his stance. Meowth felt his nervousity rising. „Now … why don’t we both take a deep breath, and look intah de night sky for a change, huh?“   
Pikachu growled, but the thunder around him dissapeared and he sat down. Meowth shot him a smile, and quickly sat down next to him. The night sky wasn’t ideal – it was quite cloudy, so you could only see a few stars and the half full moon half of the time. Still, it was just what the two of them needed – when Pikachu didn’t see this face that bothered him most of the time, he could actually listen better and the urge to just fight Meowth got smaller and smaller. Meowth could generally think better when looking at the calming moon and could stop his mouth from saying something stupid more often, so yeah, win-win.   
„So, how’d ya know’t was good old me-owth da whole time?“ Meowth asked one of the many questions that were tumbling around in his head this night. And he was lucky, Pikachu answered.   
_You mean after the three times you three already tried to catch me?_ he snarled and Meowth was just about to say something about that, when the rodent’s voice got softer all of a sudden. _I could seriously identify your stupid accent anywhere, anytime. I hate to break it to you, but even if the others still fall for them, I get better and better at looking through your disguises.  
_ „You what?“ Meowth asked, actually shocked. That was bad news. Jessie and James wouldn’t be happy to hear this … when Meowth could muster the courage to tell them that he stopped pretending in front of Pikachu. „Why don’t ya always just tell da twoip den?“   
_It’s Ash_ , Pikachu gnarled again, and Meowth flinched a little. _And I did, on occasion. Sometimes though, I just don’t think you’re that much of a threat.  
_ „Hey!“ Meowth said, wanting to tell Pikachu off for that. He thought of something better, though. „I’ll just pretend ya didn’t say dis.“   
Pikachu snickered a little, something Meowth got to hear very, very rarely – at least, when not spying at him. _I mean, these last three attempts? C’mon! I get it, though. You don’t want to get kicked out, huh?  
_ Meowth froze. He sometimes forgot he wasn’t the only intelligent one in the anime. Pikachu got him silent for once – something very few were able to do.   
_I was wondering, though, … is it only because there are free beds and free food, or …?  
_ „What?“ Meowth shot back. „If you’re t’inkin‘ we didn’t wanna travel wit’out ya twoips and risk losin‘ yar trail, den … den ya’re makin‘ a fool’f yoirself.“   
Pikachu just laughed and Meowth hated him for it, and he hated the fact that he felt heat rising in his cheeks. Pikachu just had this way to get right under his skin. Grr. They sat there for a while, in silence. Just when Meowth had managed it to get lost in his own thoughts, Pikachu spoke up again. And he sounded cold once again.   
_The problem is, now you’re planning a big thing.  
_ Meowth’s chest grew thighter. „What? No, we’re not.“   
_That’s why you swapped rooms. You want to try something that is less risky to get you thrown out without anything in your hands. Something that promises the success you’re so in love with.  
_ „We’re not, whaat, de noive of dat …“   
Pikachu turned to look at him, and Meowth fell silent.   
_We’ll work something out, if you stop that nonsense. You guys show yourselves until tomorrow evening. Otherwise … you’re done for.  
_ With these words, Pikachu stood up, and trotted back to the pokémon center, leaving Meowth alone in the dark. The cat pokémon gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jessie and James woke up with their breakfast alarm the next morning, there was somebody else entangled with them.   
„Meowth?“   
Meowth blinked himself awake as well, and let out a loud yawn. „I didn’t want tah wake youse two, so I just picked da lock last night.“   
„You just picked it?!“ Jessie shot out alarmed. „What if you damaged it?“   
„Pfft, I’d nevah“, Meowth mumbled. „Check for yaself if you don’t trust me.“   
„I will“, Jessie knarled, vanishing into the bathroom, not ready to open their door yet.   
James slowly started feeling more alive as well. He yawned, and Meowth joined him. „You must have come in pretty late, huh?“   
„Yeah“, Meowth mumbled. „Stuff happened. Gonna talk about it when we’re all awake. But how’d ya know? Long night yoirself?“   
„Kinda“, James answered honestly. „Jessie, too. We were mainly thinking, though.“   
„Hm“, Meowth made, a bit sympathetic. He knew that James wanted to talk to her. About what, he could only make assumptions, but everything was in from sharing past trauma to talking about feelings in general or his feelings for her. Meowth didn’t even want to know where their relationship was right now – it was always too complicated with these two. And that only due to the simple fact that they obviously were in love with each other. But hell, he had tried to point that out, and it had brought him nothing but pain – literal, Jessie-inflicted pain, obviously.   
Meowth kept thinking whilst James went into the bathroom as well. He might also have to dress like a human today, but that still didn’t mean that he would even need a fragment of Jessie’s and James‘ bathroom time. He didn’t have to straighten his hair, to shower each day, to apply a lot (Jessie) / a little bit (James) make-up, to cover himself in perfume, to make sure every bit of his clothings looked absolutely perfect. At least he chose not to do that. Sometimes he might feel like an ugly freak between his fancy friends then, but that was rare – usually, he simply felt comfortable the way he was. _You’re a mess, but we love you nevertheless_ , Jessie had once put it, Meowth just had to remember that. And why was he even thinking about his looks this morning? Usually the thought about having to wear a disguise made him content with his looks enough, especially when it was Jessie- and James-approved.   
„Meowth, brush your teeth“, Jessie’s voice caught him off-guard. Her head shot out of the bathroom for a second, her expression as demanding as ever. Meowth didn’t dare not listening, and quickly joined the two in the bathroom.   
The bathroom was a mess. It always caught Meowth a bit off-guard because their main room looked so empty in comparison. But well, the bathroom was the room Jessie and James spent most of their time in, after all. There was maké-up, deodorant, perfume, the hair-straightener, their toothbrushs, several hairslides, a lot of hair spray, brushs, shampoo, body lotion, hair conditioner, the curling iron, many dirty cotton pads, … it all blurred into a colorful mess in Meowth’s eyes, who spent as little time as he could in the bathroom this morning. Even though he knew, that leaving it meant talking.

„Wait“, he said a few minutes later, when they were ready for breakfast, and Jessie was about to open the door.   
„So it _is_ damaged?“ her eyes narrowed.   
It took Meowth a moment to realize that she was talking about the door. „No!“ he said hastily. „That’s not it. I just … need to talk.“   
James sat down on their bed again, looking at him with a curious smile, whilst Jessie just sighed: „Shoot.“   
Meowth nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. „Pikachu went outside dis night. And I kinda … followed ‘im.“   
„You what?“ Jessie and James shot out in sync.   
„I followed ‘im“, Meowth repeated angrily. „And we were right. He knows about us because we were tryin‘ tah steal him before. Aand also, he said our disguises don’t fool’im.“   
„Pfft“, James crossed his arms. „He’s just saying that.“   
„Of course“, Jessie nodded, and Meowth didn’t dare to disagree. „But whatever – you didn’t respond to that, right?“   
As Meowth didn’t answer immediately, Jessie drew closer to him, and continued in a slow, dark voice: „ _Is that right_?“  
Meowth gulped. „He was threatenin‘ poor ol‘ me witta thunderbolt, I had no choice!“ he queaked, but Jessie grabbed him anyway, ready to punch him in the face.   
„Hey, hey“, James quickly stood up. „Let’s calm ourselves, won’t we? I mean, it doesn’t even change that much – the twerps still don’t have a clue, right?“   
Huffing, Jessie let Meowth fall to the floor again. He sighed in relief.   
Jessie was still burning with anger, though. „No James, we’re still doomed. Pikachu has ways to communicate, at least with the main twerp, hasn’t he?“ she crossed her arms.   
„He has“, Meowth mumbled. „And he‘s kinda blackmailin‘ me tah stop our schemin‘ wit’it…“   
„Blackmailing?!“ James whined.   
„We either show ourselves to da twoips today, or he’ll tell ‘em.“   
Jessie and James just glared at him for a moment.   
Then Jessie smiled. The boys watched that gesture in horror. „So, what I understand is ...“, she grinned. „… that we still have one day to catch that Pikachu.“  
„But we still don’t have dat poifect plan!“ Meowth reminded her.   
James nodded. „We either try one last time and get thrown out of this luxury, probably. Or we give up, and enjoy our corona-time as much as we can.“   
„Pfft“, Jessie grumbled. „I’d _never_ just tell the twerps that I give up!“   
„We have tah _consider_ it, at least“, Meowth pledged, and she rolled her eyes.   
„Let’s have breakfast, first“, she then decided. „I can’t think like this …“

Meowth stayed away from his new room mates, the twerps, the whole day. It was late in the evening when he finally showed up.   
_Thought you’d never come_ , Pikachu remarked whilst the others greeted him in a friendly way.   
After a little bit of small-talk, Meowth crawled into his bed, and finally addressed Pikachu, not even trying not to speak in a disrespectful manner with him. „Oh cute lil‘ Pikachu, I got some delicious Pika-treats for ya. Tah make up for yesterday. You wanna come up and try’em?“   
_What do you want?_ , Pikachu asked, sounding very annoyed. Still, he came up in his bed – so when he talked to him now, the others didn’t quite hear what Meowth was saying.   
„Sorry, got no treats“, he started off apologizing. „Just wanted tah say … we’d like tah accept it. Yoir offer from last night.“   
Pikachu blinked, which Meowth took as a sign of surprise. But that was all of the emotion that Pikachu let through, and Meowth could only guess if he was glad or annoyed about their decicion.   
„It’s just“, Meowth continued, before Pikachu could answer. „Jessie’s pride‘s too big tah just … tell ya. Tah give up. Nah, dat’s not what Team Rocket does. So we wanna try one last time. But ya know … fake-try. Would you please play along? Pretty please?“   
Pikachu rose his eyebrows at Meowth who was folding his hands and doing puppy eyes at him. Then the little rodent rolled his eyes. _Fine. What do I have to do?  
_ Meowth beamed at him. „I know I coild count on ya, pal“, he sobbed. Pikachu rolled his eyes again.

They had been laying in Meowth‘s bed for half an hour now. Meowth had been showing Pikachu some pictures on his phone while they were waiting on Jessie and James. Ash was surprised about his pokémon’s behaviour to say the least.   
„Pikachu seems to really like you after all, Nyasu“, he said, looking up from the card game he was currently losing.   
„What can I say“, Meowth giggled nervously. „That’s mah natural charm!“   
_Absolutely_ , Pikachu ironically remarked next to him, and Meowth pushed an ellbow in his side.   
„Hey, I’m stunning“, he murmured.   
_Never said anything the contrary,_ Pikachu smirked, still dangerously ironic.   
Meowth liked it when they were verbally fighting like this. Kind of felt like flirting. Which it, obviously, wasn’t, but the feeling was really similar.   
_How long is it now?_ Pikachu then asked, sounding bored and annoyed again. Which didn’t make Meowth feel any as nice. He quickly opened the group chat with Jessie and James again – this week it was titled _BITCHES_ – only to see that there still weren’t any new messages. The last one being Jessies „ _We have to make our hair, again_ “ fifteen minutes ago.   
„Can’t be long now“, Meowth chuckled nervously.   
„I’m so _bored_! Guys, I need to do something. Let’s go outside, alright?“   
Meowth gulped. Bad timing, twerp, really bad timing.   
„Ash“, Brock reminded his friend so. „When we go outside, we can’t come back in.“   
„I … I know that“, Ash crossed his arm. „I just meant getting out of our room.“   
Now Misty spoke up. „To go where? To the _empty_ front of the center? To its _empty_ canteen? Or simply in the _empty_ floor? Dude, let’s at least finish this card game. I’m winning.“   
„I know“, Ash whined, but he stayed put. Meowth let out the sigh he had been holding within. Pikachu chuckled slightly. And then Meowth got a message.   
„ _We’re ready_ “, Jessie texted.   
Meowth took in a big breath. And then he answered: „ _Go_ “. He roughly had ten seconds now.   
„Hahahaha, twoips, yoir boredom is over now!“ he rose, and as all eyes in the room were resting on him, he triumphantly ripped off his disguise.   
„Meowth from Team Rocket!“ Ash shot out.   
„You tricked us!“ Misty added angrily.   
„And I got’s ya Pikachu“, Meowth added happily, whilst grabbing Pikachu and holding him over his head. And according to their little plan, Pikachu did not resist. For a split second Meowth wondered if the twerps realized what a stupid situation he was in. On top of his bed, where he couldn’t even escape from, and Pikachu not in an electric-proof net, but simply in his bare hands. But in the next split second his attention was already caught by Jessie and James throwing open the door, already in their Team Rocket uniforms, and immediately starting to recite the motto whilst posing in the doorway. They needed this. Which was the only reason for their little plan after all. And therefore Meowth was very glad that none of the twerps interrupted them.   
„Prepare for trouble, I can’t take this isolation anymore!“   
„And make it double, it is just such a terrible bore.“   
„To protect the world from devastation.“   
„To five-feet-seperate all people within our nation.“   
„To dennounce the evils of truth and love.“   
„To extend our reach to the stars above.“  
„Jessie!“   
„James!“   
„Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!“   
„Surrender now, or prepare to fight!“   
„Meowth, dat’s right!“   
„You can’t do this!“ Ash shot out. „I won’t let you. Pikachu, thunderbolt!“   
_You knew it_ , Pikachu quickly remarked, and shocked Meowth – but, as the cat pokémon noticed, far less strong as usual. He smiled.   
„Oh no“, Jessie said dramatically, when Pikachu jumped into Ash’s arm. „You foiled our plan.“   
„And now you even know that we currently live here“, James added miserably. „But please, please …“   
They both fell down to their knees and folded their hands. „…please don’t tell Nurse Joy. Please don’t get us kicked out.“   
Meowth blinked, stunned that his friends actually swallowed their pride and just did that. He jumped down, and bowed between them. Team Twerps was appearantly too shocked to speak.   
„We’re no real danger, as ya could see just now“, Meowth explained, when they were looking up again.   
„Of course you’re no threat“, Misty rolled her eyes, and got Team Rocket to the brink of getting angry again.   
„But you still just tried to catch Pikachu!“ Ash then shot out. „You can’t stay here. This is for young pokémon trainers and well, the homeless, now.“   
„We _are_ basically homeless, twerp“, Jessie said in such a cold voice that the temperature in the room dropped for a moment. The twerps stared at her in horror.   
„And out on da streets, we’ll have tah travel“, Meowth added. „We‘ll catch the ‘rona at some point, we’ll spread it, and all the whilst we’ll have tah steal everything we need – ‘cause there ain’t jobs right now!“   
„Whilst here“, James carefully added to his friend’s angry threat. „we would do nothing crime-related anymore, of course. Truce, until … well, as long as we have to stay here.“   
The twerps started at each other. Team Rocket, still on their knees, stared at them. Meowth stared at Pikachu, and then the little rodent smiled at him.   
_I think it’ll be alright to let them stay_ , he chimed.   
Ash stared at him. „Did you just say ….“   
„dat he thinks it woild be alright for us tah stay, yes“, Meowth happily answered for him, and Pikachu nodded.   
„Alright?“ Ash answered unsure, but slowly nodding. „Hm, yeah, wo should at least give it a try. What do you guys think?“   
„Well, as long as they don’t try to capture our pokémon anymore“, Brock smiled.   
„Truce, we swear it!“ Jessie, James and Meowth chimed in, and bowed again.   
Misty grumbled. „I don’t trust them. As soon as they try anything else, we’ll throw them out, okay?“   
„Of course“, Ash nodded, and then they turned back to Team Rocket.   
„I guess …“, Ash said slowly. „… you can stay.“   
„Thank you, twoips!“ Team Rocket said in unison, James and Meowth sheding some tears of joy. Then they rose back to their feet.   
„You won’t regret it“, Jessie grinned.   
„Promise“, James added, making a peace-sign.   
„And t’anks for lettin‘ me stay in your room, but I’ll swap again of coirse“, Meowth then said.   
Misty frowned. „Why were you in here, anyway?“   
Meowth blinked, considering to tell them the truth for a second. Then the second was over. „I already explained da bedding situation to ya, didn’t I?“   
Misty pulled a face, whilst Ash offered a smile. „You’re still welcome to sleep here, if you want to.“   
Meowth’s eyes shot open in horror – but also, he liked the thought of late-night conversations with Pikachu. „I’ll t’ink about it. T’anks“, he mumbled.   
„Well then“, James offered a shy smile. „I guess we’ll see each other tomorrow at breakfast?“   
„Yeah, right“, Brock nodded politely. „See you then.“   
„And … good night“, Ash added.   
„Yeah. Good night, twerps“, Jessie nodded.   
„Good night.“   
„Good night.“

„Dat … didn’t go as bad as I t’ought it woild.“   
„Oh, it was so awkward“, James whined.   
„But we did it“, Jessie grinned.   
„We did it“, James grinned as well.   
„But it _will_ be hard to ever look them in the eyes again“, Jessie admitted.   
„I’ll straight-up die tomorrow“, James whined.   
Meowth rolled his eyes. And smiled, when they let themselves fall on their bed, cuddling for a moment. Then, of course, Jessie and James rose again because they would never leave their make-up over-night.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as they had feared, the next morning was awkward. Jessie and James had not put much effort into their disguises, still dressing stylishly but leaving their hair the way it usually was, and Meowth wasn’t wearing anything at all anymore. They looked at the twerps, who were already sitting in a spot at the window, for a moment. The twerps looked at them in return. And then Team Rocket quickly sat down, and started talking about what they wanted for breakfast, and who would get it for them. Like so often, they decided on James.   
For nearly one week it came natural to Team Rocket and Team Twerp to avoid each other. The twerps kept an eye on them, Jessie, James and Meowth felt that, but that was all.   
„I don’t like it“, Meowth finally mumbled, feeling awkward about the silence following them.   
„Well, I couldn’t care less“, Jessie rolled her eyes, and James and Meowth shot her knowing glances. She did care, they knew.   
„They might stare a lot“, James gave it a shot. „But at least they let us stay. We still have the breakfast, we still have the bed.“   
Meowth sighed. „Tbh I don’t enjoy it as much as I shoild. I feel weird. Restless. Boired. I wanna do somethin‘.“   
„Snatch Pikachu?“ Jessie suggested.   
„No!“ Meowth shot back. „I don’t know. I wanna get out.“   
James frowned. „Then go for it. The garden is nice.“   
„I know“, Meowth sighed. He did like the garden. It might not solve his problem, but it was an idea. „Alright, I’m goin‘, and I’m ganna watch Netflix. You wanna come?“   
„Nah, I’m fine“, Jessie mumbled, flipping through music on her phone, enjoying the soft matress of their bed.   
„Have fun“, James smiled softly.

The boredom was probably the reason why Nurse Joy started planning activities with them. And why, on the next day, Team Rocket and Team Twerps were both lined up for bike riding.   
The group made it a very strong point not to look in each other’s direction until Nurse Joy finally approached them, counting them, and opening up the garden shed.   
„I’m afraid we might only have 5 bikes …“   
As soon as the door was opened, Jessie and Ash already pushed past her, the teams making a great effort to get in first and grab a bike each. Jessie, Meowth, Ash and Misty already had their claws on a bike each, when Nurse Joy interrupted their fight.   
„Calm down, everybody. We might all get one if some of you agree to ride our tandem bicycle?“   
Some heated looks later, Jessie and Meowth both let go of their bikes with a dramatic sigh. Smiling carefully, James shuffled closer to them.   
„Fine“, Jessie growled. „You’re in luck that we are very experienced with tandem bikes.“   
„We’ll be the fastest, with ease“, Meowth grinned.   
Nervously, Nurse Joy chuckled. „Okay, let me set the rules, first. I’ll be driving at the end, making sure noone gets left behind. Brock, may I trust you with riding in the front?“   
Brock’s eyes were sparkeling. „You could trust me with your life, Nurse Joy.“   
„Alriight“, the nurse said. „Then let’s check on the bikes, shall we? And everybody grab a helmet, pokémon who are riding, too.“

After several minutes of Jessie and James trying to shove Meowth’s ears through the helmet holes, the group was finally ready to set off. They started in an atmosphere, that felt like it had Kanto’s bicycle theme running in the background. They were all in awe about the feeling of getting outside again, about the wind in their hair, the smell of the many spring flowers, and the look of all these pretty bicycle tracks through lush, glowing forests and wide, sunny fields. But then Jessie, James and Meowth, skillfully mastering the rough tracks despite their tandem bike, and stamping in absolute sync, decided to overtake Ash. The pokémon-master-to-be, who had just been gleefully enjoying the ride with Pikachu on his shoulder, narrowed his eyes, as he heard his nemeses giggeling, and immediately gained some speed as well, passing them again. No words were spoken, but it was clear as day: A contest had just began.   
„Faster“, Jessie growled lowly, and they started pedaling as if their life depended on it.   
„Pika“, Pikachu made nervously, clenching his claws deeper into Ash’s shoulder, who didn’t even register the pain. He was too fired up, his mind was too set up to beating them at this.   
Of course, it wasn’t long, until they overtook Brock. Angrily he shouted after the passionate nemeses, but they were too far gone in their game of pure muscle power and angry side glances. Quickly, Brock gained speed as well, thinking about the trust Nurse Joy had put in him. He _had_ to fix this. He just had to.   
Unfortunately for him, Ash was Ash and Team Rocket was Team Rocket.   
„You’ll never beat me!“   
„Ha! Eat our dust, twerp!“   
„No … you will eat … mine!“   
Overtaking and overtaking each other again and again, shouting angry verses, gnarling through their teeth, there was a lot of action happening between the five. Being the only one not quite caught up in this, Pikachu actually saw the tightening in the track.   
_We’re gonna crash!  
_ And they crashed, dramatically clashing their bikes agains each other as the sides had stopped giving them the way to drive next to each other. Nearly comically, Jessie, James and Meowth flew out of their seats, in a high angle far in front of their bike, whilst Ash slid from his bike to the side.   
Used to accidents, Team Rocket was back to their feet pretty quick, and nervously grew closer to the twerps immediately.   
„You alright?“   
Ash groaned, and whilst Team Rocket exechanged nervous glanced, Pikachu shook his trainer in utter panic. Then Ash slightly smiled. „I beat you.“   
Jessie snorted. „You did not.“   
„We landed further ahead“, Meowth nodded wittily.   
Blinking, Ash rose up, a content Pikachu on his shoulder again. „My … bike is further ahead than yours, though.“   
Jessie drew in a sharp breath.   
And then they all started laughing the same second. It was a sweet genuine laugh, that spoke for itself. And it meant a truce, a real truce now.   
When they stopped laughing, James turned around. „I just hope the bikes are alright. Nurse Joy would kill us.“   
„ _Not if I kill you first_!“   
The five of them turned to see a very, very angry Brock getting steadily closer, and gulped.   
„What were you thinking?“ he shot, as he parked his bike. „Imagine what Nurse Joy will say when she hears about this! She entrusted me to go in front, do you realize that she will be angry at me, as well?!“   
„I … I don’t know what ya mean.“ Confused, they all looked at Meowth. „As far as I know … you were in front of’us da whole time … right?“   
They all blinked, trying to process this, and then Jessie, James, Ash and Pikachu nodded heavily as well.   
And all of the sudden, Brock was smiling again, and he took out his water bottle. „Then that’s settled. Let’s wait here until the others catch up. Who won, by the way?“   
„I did!“   
„We did!“   
Team Rocket and Ash stuck out their tounges towards each other, but they were clearly grinning.   
Brock smiled and rolled his eyes at this. „Shouldn’t have asked.“


End file.
